


Recurring Nightmares

by snek_strategy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, Orphanage, make friends ibara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snek_strategy/pseuds/snek_strategy
Summary: Ibara meets someone during his early childhood, someone even earlier than Yuzuru, that he did not expect to encounter again. He doesn't quite remember who the guy is though...
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 16





	Recurring Nightmares

The young redhead with glasses sat in the darkness, hunched up in a corner, attempting to distract himself with a small book in his hands. Every time he glanced up even the slightest, he encountered the laughs of his peers, their disgusting smirks taunting him. They never understood him, never tried to, never wanted to. Ibara was a bug, a piece of trash, one to be left on the streets forever, they thought. He concentrated on his personal studies as a result, avoiding the other children at all costs, indulging deeper into literature and scripture despite his young age. 

Each passing day felt like another day in hell; adults would pass by, choosing kids they wanted to cherish, to raise, to love. His chest hurt, the jealousy numbing down gradually until it reached hatred. Ibara started hating the world more and more, falling deeper into a pit of despair. Burning rage for the ones surrounding him would grow, thoroughly cultivated through the number of insults and injuries he suffered.

“I will crush you all one day,” he muttered to himself, looking down into the dirt in anger. “You’ll pay. You’ll be crushed under my feet. You’ll-”

“Hello there~!”

Surprised, Ibara jumped, his heart almost giving out and popping out of his chest. He soon met eyes with a small boy with light blue hair smiling at him with both his mouth and his lavender orbs. Strangely, he seemed excited to meet Ibara, a peculiar sight to see and a sight in which other children giggled at. Ibara glared at them and the male before standing up and promptly walking away. 

“Hey, wait!”

The boy continued to follow Ibara with unsettling persistence. Making a face, he hissed at him like a snake, stomping all the way to the other side of the room, attempting to escape his sights to no avail. Eventually giving up, Ibara sat down, leaning his back against the brick wall, the blue haired one plopping right next to him. 

“Why are you being so rude?” the boy pouted, puffing his cheeks, seemingly upset.

“You hang out with those kids, right?”

Ibara pointed towards the crowd of children roaming about, playing ball with each other, chasing one another in a simple game of tag, laughing happily with each other. A sigh escaped Ibara’s lips as he crouched up, staring out into the distance. The boy tilted his head, confused, experiencing his now evident misery first-hand. “Isn’t that okay? To hang out with them?”

“They hate me, but the feeling is mutual,” Ibara growled, averting his glance. “If you’re associated with them, leave me alone.”

The boy frowned. “That’s no way to look at things. Let me help…!”

He stood in front of Ibara, hands rubbing up together in excitement. Ibara, not exactly engaged, looked up at the now smiling boy before his trick ensued. “And...hocus pocus~!” 

Small baby doves suddenly peeked out of his sleeves, waddling out and hopping towards Ibara. A few landed on his legs, struggling to climb up and chirp at him. Ibara unconsciously smiled slightly before returning to a neutral expression, trying not to show his obvious amazement. But it was far too late. The boy bounced towards him. “Did you like it~?” he asked excitedly. “Did you smile~? I think I saw a smile~.”

“Tch, no you didn’t,” Ibara spoke harshly, turning slightly red. “Who do you think you are making such stupid assumptions?”

He grinned brightly. “I’m your Hibiki Wataru, of course!”

“Hibiki...Wataru…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this when digging up my old writings, so I've decided that I'll write a few chapters and try to finish up. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
